


Family Reunion

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a MASH episode where BJ engineers a family reunion between their family members while they’re still in Korea. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

It was Friday night. Chris admitted it was slow. Nothing was happening except a game of Gin between McCoy and Spock. Neither was particularly invested in the game, unlike the game of Slapjack happening between Uhura, Scotty, and Sulu. It sounded painful. “I have an idea,” Hendorff suddenly announced. Jim, crossing the rec room with two cups of coffee in his hands smiled and nodded encouragingly. “Let’s have a family reunion.”

“A family reunion?” Jim asked curiously. He wasn’t dismissing the idea.

“Yeah, our families back in Federation space. Ambassador Sarek, Eleanor and Joanna McCoy, Scotty’s sister Fran, Sulu’s ex-wife and daughter, Demora, Uhura’s sister, Elenise, my parents, Otto and Ursula, Captain Pike’s ex-wife, Captain Kirk, you have a grandfather still living, right?” Jim nodded. “And Chekov’s parents.”

Everyone looked around, “Hov are ve supposed to ask our parents?” Chekov asked.

“We can write messages, it wouldn’t take five minutes to shoot the messages off to Earth and New Vulcan. It would be faster than trying to get ahold of them,” Uhura spoke up. “I like the idea.”

Spock looked up. “I do not know if my father would attend. I can but ask,” he replied.

The group looked around at each other, games forgotten in the silence. “Well, I’m in,” Chris announced. Everyone agreed.

Weeks later messages arrived from their families as they entered the rec room. They all held their PADDs with smiles on their faces. Everyone sat in the central couches and looked at each other. “Well, Grandpa T agreed,” Jim announced. “He just says to tell him when and where and he’ll show up.”

“My father was surprisingly amenable to the suggestion,” Spock told the group. “He has sent a list of dates when he will be available to return to Earth, or will be on Earth.”

Uhura smiled broadly, “Elenise told me ‘Of course I’ll be there! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!’ That’s my sister!”

“Aye, Francis will also be there with her husband and two children,” Scotty told them.

“Lee and Demora are in,” Sulu told them.

“My parents do not speak much English,” Chekov told them. “But they write that they look forward to meeting the families of my friends.” Uhura looked at him oddly, “The Universal Translator does come in handy.”

“Mom and Jo are coming,” Bones told them.

“Yeah, mine too,” Hendorff told them. “Okay, so, when?”

Silence reigned as everyone looked at each other, “How about March 9?” Scotty asked.

“Not good,” Spock told him. “Father will be on Betazed for a diplomatic conference that day.”

“April 20?” Uhura asked.

“No, Grandpa will be in the midst of planting at that time,” Jim told them. As each weekend was brought up somebody had a reason for someone not showing up.

Finally, Hendorff brought up, “How about July 4?” Silence ensued as each looked at their families’ availability. “No objections? Do we have a date?”

“We appear to have a date,” Spock told him. “Where on Earth will they meet?”

“New York!” Uhura told them. “My sister has always wanted to visit there. The Waldorf Astoria hotel!”

Uhura’s enthusiasm was so infectious everyone smiled. “I have a few contacts in New York,” Chris told them. “Let me make the arrangements.” Everyone nodded. As confirmation letters flooded their PADDs and other arrangements were arranged, Hendorff made up a banner that read, “USS Enteprise, NCC-1701!” He and a couple of crew members hung it in the rec room. Everyone gathered around laughing as each pictured their loved ones getting together and talking about them. Another crew member took a picture. None were in their dress uniforms. The gathering would be an informal occasion, and they wanted to add to the ambiance.

Weeks of anticipation followed as each waited for the event to occur and letters to arrive. The first letter arrived from Olga Hendorff. Hendorff read it aloud.

_Dear Son,_

_This was such a wonderful idea. We each hope to one day have another reunion, only everyone of you is present with us._

_Ambassador Sarek is a wonderful dancer. He told us that his wife taught him, and it had surprisingly come in handy in his duties as an Ambassador. He danced with all the ladies, but paid special attention to Uhura’s sister Elenise. Could another romance be budding?_

Everyone laughed as Uhura looked down. Spock simply cocked an eyebrow at Uhura.

_Jim’s grandfather was also a hit. He spent a lot of time clucking over the various children and grandchildren present. He admitted that Jim had had a troubled childhood, and said that he was proud of the lives both of his grandsons had made for themselves. His grandson, a starship captain! Who knew his name is Tiberius?_

Chris rubbed Jim’s back as he teared up. Scotty passed him a tissue. “Somebody in my family’s proud of me,” he whispered.

_Scotty’s sister, Fran, I love her accent by the way, introduced us to her newborn son and three year old daughter, Liam and Stacey. Stacey, Demora, and Jo spent most of the evening running around the ballroom. Lee was charming, and admitted her break-up with Hikaru was mutual and amicable. McCoy’s ex-wife, Jocelyn, seemed reflective as her ex-mother-in-law looked at her. I don’t know what happened between Leonard and his ex-wife, but I have the feeling that things might be a lot easier when he comes home to visit his little girl._

Everyone turned as a loud noise issued from Bones’ general direction as Scotty passed yet another tissue.

_Sarah and her husband and son, Stephen showed up. It seemed a little strange that Chris’ ex-wife would show up, but, she still cares for Chris. She told me that he knows that, and that he and Jim are a better match than she ever was with him. They’re still friends._

Chris nodded as he looked at Jim.

_Helga and Piotr Chekov were charming. Instead of a Universal Translator, they brought Piotr’s brother, Yuri, who translated for them. They told us they couldn’t be more proud of their Pavel. He was only seventeen when he left Earth, but he has grown into a true man._

Chekov sniffled.

_Eleanor McCoy is a sharp woman who missed absolutely nothing. Yet, was the epitome of a southern lady. She talked to the hotel, and, when the realized why they were there, offered them tickets to a Broadway Musical. We’re going tomorrow to see the revival of the 20 th Century musical “A Chorus Line”. Means will be provided so Pavel’s parents will be able to understand as well._

_In closing, my boy, this was a really good idea. We have all enjoyed ourselves. You have two more years left in you mission. We have all promised to make the journey back here again until you have all returned home safely. Then, you’ll be joining us as well._

_Your Mother,_

_Helga_

Jim raised his glass. “To the time when we are all present for this reunion,” he said. Everyone returned the toast.


End file.
